MU2K14:Mighty X-Force
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Hope Summers leads a totally different X-Force.
1. Chapter 1

MIGHTY X-FORCE #1

IT BEGINS PART 1

By: Bryan Kersey

Our story begins with one man. A man who has been though a lot but nothing like this. His name is James "Logan" Howlett a.k.a. Wolverine.  
Early morning in Logan's room. Logan wakes up from a cold sweat.

Logan: Ororo! We need to talk. Now!

Later that day, in a secret Meeting Room beneath Stark Towers, stands Wolverine, Storm, Captain America and Iron Man.

Iron Man: No offence Logan, but are you sure these weren't just more nightmares?

Wolverine: Look Bub, I've had my fair share of nightmares. These ain't nightmares. Nightmares are painful, but they never hurt. It feels like someone has been changing my memories.

Captain America: Alright Logan, if you say is true, we are going to have to take immediate action, and it has got be drastic.

A few days later, the four are back in the same room, but now they are joined by Hope Summers, Betty Ross a.k.a. Red She-Hulk, Zachary Moonhunter, Raphael-Raven Darkholme a.k.a. Mystiq, Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat and Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool.

Captain America: Hi everyone. I bet you all are wondering why we asked you all here.

Red She-Hulk: Yeah Cap, what's going on?

Captain America: We have reason to believe someone is messing with the time steam. Right now, it's only small stuff, but we are afraid that it might escalate quick.

Deadpool: Alrighty then, who are we dealing with this time? Kang? Doom? Personally, I'm hoping new hot lady villain.

Captain America: That's the scariest part. We don't know.

Red She-Hulk: Then, how do know it's happening?

Wolverine: Trust me. I'm remembering things that never happened.

Storm: We've also talked to other immortals, and they all say similar things.

Moonhunter: What about you, Deadpool? You're immortal right?

Deadpool: Yeah, I've been having these super nightmares too. I didn't say anything, because, honestly, would have believed me?

Moonhunter: No.

Deadpool: There, see? Now, Cap, you were saying.

Captain America: Thank you Wade. As I was saying., before this escalates, we want to nip it in the bud. So, we decided to create a team of eight to combat this.

Black Cat: Combat it how, exactly?

Captain America: Tony?

Iron Man: By using a new invention I created with a few ... friends. (He pulls out a devise that looks like an arm brace) This puppy will allow it's user and anyone in the general vicinity to travel in time. Hopefully in the future, I'll be able to use it to go anywhere, but for right now, it's programed to take you to any time anomalies.

Red She-Hulk: Woah. Wait a minute. You want US to travel in time.

Iron Man: And to multiple destination.

Red She-Hulk: So, if we are really doing this, I got to know why us? I mean, I understand why you chose me and Hope, but what about the rest of them? A man who use to work for Desmond Druid, a she-thief, a man that is clinically insane and a man I don't even recognize. Really, who are you?

Mystiq: Name's Raphael-Raven Darkholme but everyone calls me Mystiq.

Captain America: Look, Storm and I hand picked everyone. To address your concerns, Moonhunter did work for Druid, while under mind control, but he has since proved himself. As for Miss Hardy, she is a reformed thief that has earned the trust of Wolverine and Spider-Man. ..

Storm: And I can vouch for Mystiq and Deadpool. I know you haven't heard about Mr. Darkholme, but believe me. He will be great asset. Not only is he an accomplish shape-shifter, he has great experience with this kind of travel. Now, as for Deadpool, he might not be the smartest and can get quite annoying...

Deadpool: Hey, I'm standing right here.

Storm: ...but he is a great fighter, a master at most weapons and quite resilient.

Deadpool: Awe shucks, you're going to make me blush.

Hope: All I know is, Deadpool was one of the few men Cable trusted, so I'm fine with him on the team but back to subject at hand. Who's going to our fearless leader?

Captain America: I'm glad you asked Hope. We were hoping that you would.

Hope: Really?

Storm: Yes dear, you've got the training, the power and you're a natural born leader. We have full faint in you.

Hope: Cool

Captain America: Now, I know this can be a lot for anyone. So, does anyone else have a question?

Deadpool: (raises his hand)

Iron Man: Yes, Wade

Deadpool: Since we'll be time traveling, do I have time to go home and grab my bow tie?

Iron Man: What? No

Deadpool: Oh well, I've always been more of a McGann fan anyway.

Iron Man: (rolls his eyes) Does any have a real question.

Mistiq: I noticed earlier, you said team of eight. I only count six. Are two of you guys joining us?

Storm: No, we seem to be missing two people. Apparently, they are both running late.

(Suddenly, if on cue, two shadowy figures walk up to them)

Mystery Man Voice 1: Sorry about that.

Mystery Man Voice 2: Speak for yourself. I'm not sorry. They call it fashionably late for a reason.

(Who are these mystery men? What will this new team be called? When will they stop talking and actually start this adventure? Find out in Might X-Force #2)

KING N


	2. Chapter 2

MIGHTY X-FORCE #2

IT BEGINS PART 2

By:Bryan Kersey

(Previously: Someone is messing with the time stream. A team has been tasked to find out who and stop them. The last two members have just arrived)

Captain America: Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you my good friend Jack Flag and the infamous mutant, Gambit. They will be joining you. I just wish they arrived on time.

Jack: Sorry Cap. I had to tie up some loose ends with the Guardians.

Gambit: ... And I had to untie some loose ends, if you know what I mean.

Iron Man: Yeah, I've been there.

Gambit: Ah, these are the people I will be working with. I see a couple familiar faces and some new ones and... (Pauses) Cat?

Black Cat: Hello, Reme.

Moonhunter: You two know each other?

Gambit: Not personally, but what self-respecting thief does not know of the Black Cat Burglar.

Black Cat: Don't you be so coy. You pretty famous yourself, mister Ragin' Cajun.

Iron Man: Enough flirting you too.

Jack: So, what's his all about?

Red She-Hulk: Oh, you know, the usual. Mystery evil person, we have stop he/she by chasing them through time.

Jack: Oh

Gambit: Sounds like fun.

Hope: Anything else we need to know?

Captain America: According to Director Coulson, several low level villains have disappeared. So, expect possible ... roadblocks.

Moonhunter: (Sarcastically) Great

Red She-Hulk: I'm getting antsy. When are we going to do this thing?

Captain America: If there are no objections, I don't see why you can't go now.

Deadpool: Ooo ooo I just thought of a reason.

Iron Man: (Exasperated) What is it Wade?

Deadpool: We never named this rag tag team.

Iron Man: For once you're right. Well, Hope, you're the leader. What'll it be?

Hope: That's easy, X-Force. To honor Cable

Iron Man: All right, X-Force it is.

Deadpool: Wait a tick. Half of us aren't mutants. Can't we at least add an Avengers-esk adjective, but what adjective to use? Secret? No. West Coast? That doesn't make since. Great Lakes? God no. Ah ha, (snaps) Mighty X-Force.

Iron Man: (Rolls eyes) Hope?

Hope: Fine.

Iron Man: All right, Mighty X-Force it is.

Red She-Hulk: NOW, can we go?

Captain America: I don't see why not. Hope?

Hope: Sure, but how do you work this thing. (Referring to the time devise which is now on her left arm)

Iron Man: It's actually very simple. Press the green button to got to the next anomaly, but it takes 12 hours to recharge. When you've found and apprehended the person responsible, press the red button to go home. Press the green when you're ready, but you might want to wait for Cap, Ororo, Logan and me to step back.

Deadpool: All righty then, allons-y! (everyone stares at him) What? It's French for lets go. (They continue to stare) Just press the GD button.

Hope: Here we go. (Presses the green button)

(Where will they land first? Find out in Mighty X-Force #3)


	3. Chapter 3

MIGHTY X-FORCE #3

WINDS OF TIME

By:Bryan Kersey

(Our team arrives at their first destination)

Hope: Alright, we're here, here ever here is.

Betty: Where are we?

Moonhunter: Better question is when are we?

Deadpool: Guys, can we please reframe from saying that ever again during our time together? I hate it, at time like these when people say, "Where are we? Better question is when are we?" Just say, "Where are we?" The term also refers to time.

Moonhunter: Jeez. Okay. I won't say it again, but we still need to know.

Mystiq: I'm on it. (Walks away)

Betty: Did... he... just...?

(15 minutes later)

Mystik: (rejoins the group) We are in Topeka, Kansas, and today's date is May 17, 1900

Betty: How did you do that?

Mystiq: One thing I've learned on my travels is, sometimes all you have to do is ask?

Hope: We know where we are; now, we need to know why we're here.

(Just then, a couple walks by. The team overhears their conversation)

Woman: I heard from Glinda that there is a twister for heading downtown.

Man: Oh, honey, you know Glinda likes to embellish things. I'm sure it's nothing.

Deadpool: Just a hunch, I'd say we start there.

(Downtown, Topeka. Our team arrives to see a green mini tornado tearing up the town)

Betty: I should have known, Whirlwind

Moonhunter: Who is he?

Betty: Low level Avengers' villain. (Transforms) Let the fun begin

Hope: Now hold on. There are civilians, and we still need him conscious. You'll get to have your fun, but that comes later.

Jack: You got a plan?

Hope: Yes, I do. Jack and Mystiq, you get the civilians to safe ground.

Jack: Yes Ma'am (He and Mystiq leave)

Hope: Moonhunter, go the ally on the right. Cat, go to the ally on the right. Deadpool, get behind him. I want him boxed in. (They start to walk away) Oh, and Deadpool. Try to get his attention.

Deadpool: Great, I love being the distraction.

Hope: Reme and Betty, you're with me.

(The team goes into action, while not alarming Whirlwind. Now, Mystiq and Jack are ushering out the last of the civilians. Black Cat, Moonhunter and Deadpool are all in position.)

Deadpool: Hey, Whirlwind, if that's even your real name!

Whirlwind: (Stops and looks at Deadpool) Wilson, what the hell do you want?

Deadpool: What the hell do I want? What the hell do I want?! What do I want? You... uh... slept with my... sister. Yeah, you slept with my sister you bastard.

Whirlwind: What are you talking about? You don't have a sister, idiot.

Deadpool: Oh, yeah you're right. I remember what I wanted from you now. I wanted to distract you, and it looks like it worked.

Hope: Hello Whirlwind.

Whirlwind: (Turns around) Who are you?

Hope: Name's Hope, and we're here to stop you. You might as well give up. You're surrounded.

Whirlwind: (Looks left, looks right, looks behind him) I ain't going down with out a fight. (Starts spinning)

Hope: Okay, you asked for it, Reme?

Gambit: With pleasure. (He throws one of his exploding cards, to get him to stop spinning. Then, he knocks him to the ground with two hits from his staff)

Hope: Now, tell us who you work for.

Whirlwind: (laying down) I ain't saying nothing.

Hope: You want to play hardball huh? Betty, now you can have your fun.

Red She-Hulk: Yes! (She grabs Whirlwind with both hands. She then throws him against the wall and lifts him off the ground) Spill it Whirlwimp

Whirlwind: Okay, I'll talk.

Red She-Hulk: Awe, I was just getting started. (Puts him down)

Hope: Who do you work for?

Whirlwind: I don't know (Red She-Hulk readies a punch) I swear I don't know. All I know is I heard a woman's voice. She told me to cause mayhem and when I came home, .5 mil would be transferred to an account in my name. I swear that all I know.

Hope: I believe you. (Red She-Hulk punches him anyway) Betty!

Betty: What? He'll live.

(Just then, a now unconscious Whirlwind disappears)

Deadpool: How convenient.

Gambit: I hope this means we won't see him again.

Hope: Me too, but you know as well as I do. That's not always the case.

Black Cat: What do we do know?

Hope: What do you mean?

Black Cat: You heard Stark. That thing needs time rest.

Hope: Then I say we do the same. Where's the nearest Hotel?

(Where will our heroes go next? Will their second mission be as easy as the first? Find out in Mighty X-Force #4)


	4. Chapter 4

MIGHTY X-FORCE #4

KICK YOUR ASSASSIN PART 1

By: Byran Kersey

Topeka, Kansas 1900. Our team meets up after a good night's rest)

Hope: I hope everyone had a good night. Is everyone ready?

Moonhunter: No. We're missing Wade.

Betty: Of course we are.

(Then, they hear a faint voice)

Deadpool: I'm here!

(They all look to see Deadpool running towards them. They wait for him to join them.)

Deadpool: Hey guys, sorry for being late. I met a few babes last night and one thing lead to another and...

Betty: We get the point.

Hope: Now that we're all here, let's go to our next destination.

Black Cat: I hope all the missions are this easy.

Deadpool: ... (in shock)

(Hope presses the button, and they are all transported. This time, it is London, England 1964)

Deadpool: Great! Now you've jinxed us.

Hope: I'm sure things will be fine.

(As if on cue, a gunshot is heard and chaos erupts in the town square)

Deadpool: Really? Then what the hell was that?

Hope: I don't know, but I intend to find out. Team, let's go.

(They all run to the place everyone is running from. When they get there, they find an average looking guy in his 30s on the ground. He's dead, with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead)

Hope: Alright, Zach, you know guns right?  
Moonhunter: Yeah

Hope: You look over the body. I want the rest of you to survey the crowd, see if you can spot anyone suspicious looking.

(After looking for a while)

Deadpool: (to Gambit) I told you this would happen.

Gambit: Look, Wade, we don't even know if this is a matter for us?

Moonhunter: (Crouched over the body) Guys, come here!

Hope: What'd you got?

Moonhunter: I was able to find out that his name is Sydney Starkey, he worked as a taxi driver and he was shot by a sniper rifle.

Hope: Is this a case for us?

Moonhunter: I hate to say it but yes. He was shot by a Barrett M82.

Betty: And?

Moonhunter: That type of rifle won't be invented for a couple more decades from now.

Mistiq: I hate to interrupt but the local police are coming. We need to vacate the area.

Hope: Then, let's finish this conversation at the pub near where we first arrived. I think it was called Charlie's.

(At Charile's)

Hope: Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have to be up high to fire a weapon like that.

Moonhunter: The sniper would have to be on top of one of the surrounding buildings. If I had a map, I think I could tell you which one.

Deadpool: Hold on, I'll draw you one. (He draws an overhead map of the square, but it looks like a little kid drew it) What? I didn't say it would be pretty.

Moonhunter: Given the angle he was shot and the gun he was shot with, I'd say the sniper was on the roof of this building. (Points to the "map")

Hope: Okay, Zach, Reme and I will go investigate the rooftop, but the place should be crawling with cops. So, we're going to have to go though the back door.

Deadpool: That's what she said.

Jack: What do you want the rest of us to do?

Hope: Mingle; see what you can find out by talking to the locals.

(At the rooftop)

Hope: Let's see what's, but don't disturb the scene.

(Minutes later)

Moonhunter: I found shell casings

Gambit: ... and I got footprints.

Hope: Zach, are they the right kind.

Moonhunter: Yep, just like I suspected. What do you want me to do with them?

Hope: Keep them, just in case. Now, what was this about footprints?

Gambit: I found two sets of footprints. Both going from the fire escape to the to where we think the gun was fired.

Moonhunter: If I had to guess, I'd say the sniper had a spotter.

Hope: (Looks at the footprints) Now that's odd. Both sets look like they were made by the same guy; same tread, same pace, same everything

Gambit: (Under his breath) Oh no

Moonhunter: What?

Gambit: Nothing

(What's going on? Who killed Sydney? What is Gambit not saying? Find out more in Mighty X-Force #5: Kick Your Assassin pt 2)


	5. Chapter 5

MIGHTY X-FORCE #5

KICK YOUR ASSASSIN PART 2

By: Byran Kersey

(Previously: Our team arrived in London, England and starting investigating a sniper shooting ... in 1964)

(In a pub called Charlie's, our heroes sit at a table)

Betty: So what do we do now?

Deadpool: I wish this was an episode of CSI, then we'd have tons of tech to help us, but since we don't, I guess we're screwed.

Hope: We're not screwed. We just need think of something.

Deadpool: Well, fearless leader, we're listening.

Hope: All right, here's one. Assuming the shooter is from our time, he/she is going to stick out like a sore thumb. I say we split up in team of two and look for anything out of the ordinary. Jack, you're with Zach. Reme, you go with Raphael. Betty, go with Wade. Keep an eye on him for me.

Deadpool: Yes

Betty: Oh god.

Hope: That leaves Cat and me. Guys, I know we've got little to go on, but let's try to catch this SOB before they kill again.

(The team goes their separate ways, searching the streets of London. After hours of searching Deadpool and Betty haven't found anything. Until, Deadpool spots something)

Deadpool: Oh my god!

Betty: What do see?

Deadpool: I can't believe it. (He runs over to a police box)

Betty: It's a blue ... police box.

Deadpool: Yeah, isn't it awesome?

Betty: Awesome is not the word I would use.

Deadpool: Come on, bigger on the inside? (She just gives him a strange look) Never mind, you don't get it.

Betty: When it comes to you, I rarely do. Let's get back to looking for real clues.

(After another hour of searching, they hear a woman screaming and run to where she is. They find a man beaten to death.)

Betty: Jeez, what could have caused all this damage?

Deadpool: It was a baseball bat. (She just looks at him.) Trust me, I know weapons.

Betty: You think we need to contact the guys about this?

Deadpool: (Now, very serious) Yes we do.

Betty: Why?

Deadpool: I know who did this. I recognize his handy work.

Betty: Who did this?

Deadpool: Homer Un a.k.a. Fenway a.k.a. a man who I thought was friend. Then again, he is a merc.

Betty: You are right. We need to tell the guys.

Deadpool: Okay, quick question, just how are we suppose to do that?

Betty: That's actually a good question. I don't know. How are we going to tell them?

Deadpool: I have no single clue.

Betty: (Under her breath) do you ever?

Deadpool: What?

Betty: Nothing

Deadpool: I choose to ignore that.

Betty: Anyway, I guess our best bet is to go to Charlie's and wait for the guys there.

Deadpool: To Charlie's!

(Did Fenway kill both men or is there something bigger going on? Find out more in Mighty X-Force #6: Kick Your Assassin pt 3)


	6. Chapter 6

MIGHTY X-FORCE #6 

KICK YOUR ASSASSIN PART 3 

By: Bryan Kersey 

(Previously: Our heroes split up. Deadpool and Betty Ross found a man killed by a former friend of Deadpool's named Fenway)

(Deadpool and Betty are sitting outside Charlie's, and Deadpool is asleep. The rest of the team walk up)

Betty: Wade wake up.

Deadpool: (snoring)

Betty: Wade!

Deadpool: (snoring) Mommy, I don't want to go to school.

Betty: You asked for it. (She punches Wade) Wake up

Deadpool: Ouch! I'm up! Oh, hey guys.

Hope: Hey, so, what's up?

Betty: We didn't know how to contact you. So, we came back here.

Moonhunter: Oh crap. (face-palms) I knew I forgot something.

Hope: What is it Zach?

Moonhunter: You are going to laugh. (He pulls a small case from his pocket)

Black Cat: What is that?

Moonhunter: Earpieces that act as communicators. I brought them just in case. (He passes them out) Sorry, I forgot.

Hope: It's okay. I'm just glad you remembered now.

Deadpool: I wonder. Did you forget or did the writer?

Betty: (Rolls her eyes) Anyway, you guys find anything?

Mystik: We talked to several locals, but they didn't have any pertinent information.

Jack: We chased this guy for miles, who we thought was the killer, but he was just a petty thieve.

Moonhunter: Boy, that brit could run.

Hope: I think we're looking at killers. We found another body. It looked burned, but the body was cold.

(Gambit cringes)

Black Cat: It was weird.

Betty: We found a body too. The one we found was beaten to hell. Deadpool said that this killer is a friend.

Deadpool: He WAS a friend; he is a mercenary named Fenway.

Jack: What the devil is going on here?

Moonhunter: Why don't we ask Reme?

Hope: Zack?

Moonhunter: No disrespect indented but he is clearly hiding something.

Hope: Reme? Is this true?

Gambit: I can't be sure, but I think I know who's doing this.

Hope: Please tell

Gambit: I think we might be dealing with a new Assassin's Guild.

Betty: Why the hell didn't you say something?

Gambit: I didn't want to believe it. Their leader is my ex-wife, Bella Dona

Black Cat: Bella Dona, the famed assassin, is your ex-wife.

Gambit: Yes sherry, but that was a darker time in my life.

Moonhunter: I'm sorry to her it, but people are dying.

Jack: This isn't just a silly man who likes to spin.

Hope: ... and we never know how these deaths will effect the future.

Betty: No offence Remy, but your ex-wife an her new found friends are going down. 

Gambit: It's fine. She made her decisions. I've made mine. 

Black Cat: Are you sure? 

Gambit: Yes, neither of us are the same people we were, and like Zach said, people are dying. 

Mistiq: I don't mean to be rude, but knowing who they are won't help us find them. 

Betty: How the hell are we going to find them? 

Deadpool: Sounds like a good cliffhanger to me. (Everyone just stares at him without saying a word) 

(How will they find this new Assassin's Guild? What will happen when they find them? Find out in Mighty X-Force #7: Kick Your Assassin pt 4)


End file.
